dcsuperherogirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Superman (G2)
Superman is one of the superheroes and protagonists of DC Super Hero Girls. he is Supergirl's cousin and Unlike her, he is already a recognized and beloved superhero who saves the day from disaster. he doubted in the episode, #SuperWho?. Superpowers * Flight * super strenth * heat vision * freeze breath Description Superman, also known as clark Kent & Kal-El, son of jor-el, was raised on kypton just like supergirl. when krypton is collapsing, jor-el send supergirl to watch over him and eventually His egotism and showboating somewhat justify the ire of Kara, who is chronologically older but less aged and experienced only because she spent years adrift in space in hypersleep as Clark beat her to the planet Earth. In Time, he eventually Developed his powers and Become Superman, everyone's beloved hero. Superman is hinted at in the episode #AdventuresInBunnysitting, where one of the children at a birthday party calls Supergirl's outfit a "Superman costume" and later calls her "Superman's sister", both times making Supergirl respond angrily. In the episode #SuperWho?, After hearing about Superman on the radio when she wakes up and on her way to school, seeing him on billboards, bus ads, posters, and on the front page of the Daily Planetoid newspaper, she confronts Lois Lane about it. Lois says it's a "legitimate story", and Kara insists that there are "way more important stories out there than Superman", and that there's "a better hero with all the same powers as Superman but even awesomer": Supergirl. Lois dismisses the idea as a "retread".A montage of Supergirl and Superman performing heroic deeds plays, with Superman getting all the front-page headlines and most of the admiration from the public. She confronts Superman about it. Superman tells her that "being a real hero takes time and experience", and that he has the experience since he's an adult. She reminds him he was Superboy "last summer". He tells that "it was two summers ago", and that she's not ready to be a hero. Kara attacks him a fight ensues, causing a lot of destruction around Metropolis. Kara cuts some pipes with her heat rays, and they hit a switch that triggers a chemical spill. The chemicals spill into a dumpster and turn into a corrosive rampaging monster. Lois Lane confronts the monster and calls Superman for help. While the crowd cheers for Superman, Bumblebee tells Supergirl that the monster is "twenty quintillion times more corrosive than sulfuric acid" and if Superman hits it Metropolis will be destroyed. Right as Superman throws a punch at the monster, Supergirl whisks it up into the atmosphere and breaks it up with her heat vision. Unaware of her deed, the crowd continues to cheer for Superman. The team enthusiastically acknowledges that Kara saved the day, even though Superman got the glory. in the short 'Equal Tights, when superman has having praise from the news, '''Green Lantern (Hal) tries to impress his hero, Superman, with his heroing prowess, which started to annoy him every time he tries to save him. so he came up with a plan to get hal out of the way of his savings. so he tricked him into believing that he is hit by a kryptonite ray and tells him to reverse time like he did, and which he did and he finally relaxed. He is mentioned in the episode DC Super Hero Boys, when Zod is wanting the member of the house of El and Supergirl tries to tell him that her mother, Alura Zor-el, banished them to the phantom zone. but then he tells her he wanted the son of el and to bring him superman, which cause supergirl to get jealous and tells him that she is better than superman himself. when the girls convince supergirl to call her cousin, she try to convince him that zod is back for real but ended hanging up on her. He Reappers in the episode, The Good The Bad And The Bizarre, as Clark Kent. when supergirl has no choice but to call him, he tells her that he faced his bizzaro nemesis that unlike her bizzaro, he defeated him. he explains Bizzaros are a "Bunch of creatures who destroy things for no reason" just before supergirl and batgirl face off with Supergirl's Bizzaro. in the episode, Power Surge, he sees supergirl (disguise as powergirl) and rush out of the kent house to metropolis to see her. he thought to notice it is supergirl and try to expose her to the world. just then supergirl lies that she as powergirl is from earth 2. he then plays along with Kara's new "Power Girl" identity and improvised alternate-universe origin and give her the credit for that. Trivia he is voiced Max Mittelman, who also voices aquaman in Legends of atlantis,Saitama in ''One-Punch Man and luxu in kingdom hearts 2.8 HD Final Chapter Prologue. Gallery Category:Heroes Category:Characters from Superman